1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a baby walker, and more particularly to a baby walker that can be used as a rocking chair.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98.
A baby desires to stand and walk due to his/her instinct when he/she grows up to about 9 or 10 months old. Parents always prepare a baby walker to support the baby because, now, the baby cannot stand and walk well such that he/she may stumble and be hurt. The baby can be gradually used to stand by his/her legs due to a suitable baby walker. As a result, a baby walker is an indispensable good partner during a baby growing up. However, the conventional baby walker has only function and cannot satisfy the multi-requirements of the modern parents. Consequently, the baby walker manufacturers try to provide some new functions to attract the attention of consumers, such as adding toys on an upper frame of the baby walker or providing sound and light effects to the baby walker. However, the baby walker with the function of rocking chair is the best one because the movement simulating on a rocking horse can train the muscle coordination of his/her body. This design promotes the function of the baby walker. However, the conventional baby walker with the function of rocking chair has some disadvantages that need to be advantageously altered.
The conventional baby walker needs to disassembled and assembled with a different lower frame when changing the functions of baby walker and rocking chair. It is very difficult for some mothers. In addition, the structures may lose their precision fit after being frequently disassembled and assembled. Consequently, the positioning effect of the conventional baby walker is weak. The shock occurred due to the weak positioning effect may terrify the baby during operation, and even hurt the baby. It is very important to choose a good baby walker.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantages of the conventional baby walker.